


I need a little sunshine (I fell into your brown eyes)

by saturndust



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i love stemily, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: Stemily one shots prompted by people on tumblr





	I need a little sunshine (I fell into your brown eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> "Anon: So I found this prompt where they go laser tagging and A pushes B into a corner and kisses her. Then A shoots B and runs away. Can you do this with Stemily please?"

Bellas bonding is a tradition that occurs every single friday and saturday night and each week it's someone's turn to choose what they do. Lilly suggested going to some dodgy voodoo doll DIY class that everyone was slightly creeped out (especially as Lilly has made 10 dolls all remotely similar to themselves...), Flo suggested a dance workshop (where they were kicked out for Amy's "harassment" of other people and Stacie's flirting with the teacher that 'distracted' some guy from learning) and the other week they had gone out to some bar as per Chloe's request where they were also kicked out because of the fact that someone had gotten into a bar fight. 

This week it's Jessica's turn and she has chosen: laser tag.

It's definitely concerning how Lilly's eyes light up at the mere mention of a gun in her hands (despite it shooting out beams of light rather than bullets) but no one makes a comment; they're used to this behaviour by now. 

"Okay Bellas! It's laser tag tomorrow and it goes as so:" Chloe claps her hands together, causing Amy to jerk her body forward, eyes opening and scrambling up into a seated position from where she was asleep on the sofa. Beca, reluctantly, slid her headphones off her ears and Stacie set down her textbook and pencil. "we have a couple rounds of free for all - as requested by Beca - and then a few team matches."

"All those days playing call of duty whilst living in a pile of cheeto packets will finally come to use Mitchell." Stacie teased, poking Beca's cheek. The smaller brunette swatted Stacie's hand away. 

"Fuck off Conrad." She grumbled. Chloe cleared her throat to continue speaking but, instead, Stacie's attention was caught by a soft giggle from the other side of the room. Stacie turned and smirked at Emily who had giggled at her previous comment. As Stacie caught her eyes she pressed a finger to her lips and jerked her head in the rambling ginger's direction. Emily shook her head, sticking out her tongue before turning back to Chloe. 

They'd been doing this for a while: hiding their relationship. Mostly because it seemed better for it just to be between them but Stacie really just wanted to protect Emily from the relentless teasing she'd recieve from Amy and really anyone on campus. 

It really was a convenience that they shared a room; it would've looked dodgy otherwise if they'd had respective roommates. Plus it was easy between them, like they'd been dating for years rather than only a handful of months. Drunken kisses could be shared easily in the privacy of their room after acapella parties and their mask of being best friends (and Emily's overwhelming amount of affection to everyone in general) made their cuddles during movie nights and playful cheek kisses in front of the Bellas less suspicious and just... casual.

"Stacie?" Chloe called and the green eyed brunette snapped her head up. "You're turn to pick a team." She then shook the baseball cap full of slips of paper in front of Stacie's face. 

"Who does the hunter have his eyes on to get our girl soooo distracted?" CR teased.

Stacie scoffed. "Please, if the hunter were truly getting me distracted I wouldn't even be here right now; I'd be with whoever is distracting me." She then smirked suggestively. Everyone then either rolled their eyes, smirked at her or nodded in - what looked like - understanding. As if they _knew_  that whoever had The Stacie Conrad so entrammelled must be someone. 

Stacie found her eyes trailing over to Emily, who was gazing at her with a somewhat cocky expression and a bright smile. Stacie winked at her quickly to be discreet before sticking her hand in the cap. 

"Blue team." She hummed. 

The next 10 minute of drawing team colours concluded as so:

Blue Team: Stacie, Lilly, Chloe, CR and Beca with Lilly as (mutually agreed) Team Captain. 

And the Red Team: Flo, Amy, Emily, Jessica and Ashley with (because Jessica said no (and she practically shut down everyone else)) Amy as captain.

"Ugh I have to babysit stupid Legacy on my team, that's not fair." Amy mumbled, Stacie began to clench her fist, resisting the urge to punch Amy square in the face. She then felt Emily's hand on her shoulder, her index finger drawing small patterns across the skin exposed further at the top of her shoulder blade, and felt her fish unclench naturally and her to let out a deep breath. 

"Amy if you don't lay off of her I swear to god I'll-" Stacie snapped. She immediately regretted it as she felt Emily's hand go rigid and stopped herself. 

"You'll what, Conrad?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes at Stacie's empty threat. 

"Nothing." Stacie muttered as Amy shrugged nonchalantly and turned, heading up the stairs.

The Bellas gave Stacie an odd look and she felt Emily drop her hand at the sudden attention. 

"I don't like it when people insult my best friend, alright?" Stacie defended, shrugging as easily as Amy had, the lie rolling off her tongue. The Bellas nodded slowly, Chloe pursing her lips in a curious manner. 

As the others filed out to their respective rooms, Stacie turned to find Emily toeing the carpet, arms crossed and staring at the floor. 

"Em..." Stacie began, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. It's just... every time anyone ever... any time Amy says anything about you like that this rage builds up inside of me... and I... I can't stop it." 

"Stace," Emily then looked up, seeing Stacie's concerned green eyes and broke out into a massive grin. "You're so cute when you're protective." Emily giggled and Stacie narrowed her eyes. 

"You're lucky I love you." Stacie huffed, Emily having to place a hand over her mouth to stifle her endless giggles. Stacie then grabbed the collar of Emily's shirt before pulling her close and kissing her firmly. Emily gasped slightly before melting. Emily began to tilt her head as Stacie bit down on her bottom lip before the taller girl pulled away, dragging out Emily's lip before letting go. 

The younger girl whined and gave her an annoyed look. 

"Don't call me cute." Stacie hummed simply before strutting up the stairs. Emily pouted before trailing after her. "Also, don't blame me if I go crazy on Amy tomorrow. I have a gun and though it shoots beams of light it's the closet I can get to murdering Amy; getting her out in the first three seconds should murder her spirit enough to please me."

"Don't expect me to go easy on you Conrad." Emily hummed as she slipped off her t-shirt, grabbing her pyjama shirt instead. "I used to play with my cousins and siblings all the time." She stated, not letting the fact that Stacie was staring as she changed slip past her. "And I get really competitive."

"Well, we'll see about that tomorrow." Stacie stated before leaning forward and pulling Emily down on to her bed. "For now we need to talk about when you got that new bra." 

____________________

"Chloe, we are not going to be those people with a plan for a game of bloody laser tag." Beca groaned but Chloe had already loaded a diagram of the arena on her phone. "Oh god, please stop."

"Not was she was saying last night." Stacie hummed, Beca thumping her shoulder and flushing red.

"At least not from what people in Canada heard." CR added. 

Chloe clapped her hands impatiently. "We'll talk about Beca and I's sex life another time-"

"-uhm preferably never." Beca frowned. 

"-but for now let's focus on winning."

"First step conquer laser tag... next step world domination." Lilly whispered. Cynthia Rose looked up in a confused manner, opening her mouth to say something before stopping and shrugging; they've adjusted to Lilly by now. 

As Chloe ran through the plan, Stacie nodded, only really listening to what Chloe wanted _her_  to do and just half-listening the entire time because all she could see in the corner of her eye was Emily trying to put on her light-up vest. She seemed to be struggling until some guy came up to her, reaching around her to fasten the buckle. 

Stacie felt her stomach knot as she watched Emily giggle, blushing in embarrassment as the guy shook his head and shrugged. She noticed Emily smiling at him, nodding at a joke he made; Stacie assuming this because Emily let out another loose laugh. 

"Are we clear?" Chloe finished. 

"Yes captain." Stacie huffed, nodding her head as Chloe grinned. She then began to check her vest as she saw Emily walk over. "New friend?" She asked. 

"He was just helping me because I'm such a numpty that I can't even buckle a laser tag vest." Emily then surveyed the area before leaning close. "Also, I'm more into leggy brunette girls with green eyes." 

Stacie glanced up with a raised eyebrow and smirked. "Aren't we all?" She teased as Emily pursed her lips. "Also you're not helping your case Junk; you being an expert laser tag player and yet not even able to put on a vest." She tutted.

"Guess we'll find out if I was lying in 10 seconds." Emily shrugged, offering a playful smile as she joined Jessica and Ashley. 

"Game on, Junk." Stacie murmured to herself. 

The blue team were let into the arena first, Stacie assuming the position she was instructed to take by Chloe. She knew disobeying Chloe was her fighting a losing battle. 

She heard the red team file in and felt herself smirk; she knew exactly who she was going to take out first. She found Amy immediately - her hiding spot having a great view of the bottom of the arena - and followed her closely, waiting for the call that the game had started. The lights went down and the paint on the walls glowed and Stacie smirked to herself. 

"Didn't know competitive laser tag was your style?" Beca commented, glancing at Stacie's crouched position. 

"Neither did I. Now let's hope those brain rotting video games did something to your brain to help us win this game." Stacie muttered, eyes focusing in on Amy.

She chose to ignore Lilly's whispered comment as she fired the beam of light, it hitting Amy square in the chest. 

"Damn Stacie." Cynthia Rose commented. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Amy yelled. "Alright skinny bitches, get ready to taste my demon blood!" 

Stacie rolled her eyes and slid down the wall to not be seen as she noticed Flo beginning to look up to find the source of the light.

"Phase two, Stacie, Lilly and Beca head down." Chloe whispered, the neon paint stripes on her cheek glowing bright pink. "Stacie you take the second floor, Beca the first and Lilly the ground floor. CR and I will survey from up here."

"Yeah yeah, Beale." Beca murmured. "Or we could just try kick their asses." She shrugged before rolling from her position on her stomach effortlessly to a crouched position, gun at the ready. 

"How many times did you practice that?" Stacie asked.

"More than I'd like to admit." Beca admitted, nodding firmly before she rushed towards the ramps that lead to the second level. Stacie and Lilly followed suit, Beca sliding down the wooden ramps on her side and Stacie rolling her eyes at her childish behaviour. 

"You're dating a child." Stacie called to Chloe. Chloe smiled and shrugged. "At least I'm not the only Bella dating an absolute goofball." She muttered before sliding down the ramp on the soles of her trainers. She watched Lilly and Beca head down before she decided to find a good hiding space, remembering to also look for 'checkpoints' that earned extra points if you managed to shoot at them. 

Stacie crept around the floor, ears alert for anyone coming up behind her or around the corner. She heard distinct yells of the other Bellas from the ground and first floor but her floor was empty of any sounds.

She wondered how many people Emily had managed to tag ou-

"What the hell, Junk?" She heard CR call. "How did you manage to shoot me from down there?" She heard Emily's giggle and felt some sort of swell of pride.

"I played with my siblings sometimes." She heard Emily's modest reply.

"Maybe she's not as stupid as I thought..." Stacie recognised Amy's voice and felt the urge to yell about how she was right and to never underestimate her girlfriend. 

Stacie peered over a ledge and realised she had a great view of the ground floor, she watched Emily gracefully side across the floor, shooting Beca swiftly as she stood up. That was _her_  girl right there! 

Stacie grinned and couldn't help but recognise the 'floor slide' from the recent Tomb Raider movie her and Emily had watched the other night. She rolled her eyes affectionately at how much of a dork Emily was from trying to mirror Alicia Vikander; though she had executed it flawlessly.  

Damn that's her Em-

A beam of light hit the wall adjacent from Stacie, bringing her back to attention. She immediately whirled around, searching the dark mindlessly for the challenger who'd just shot at her. There was no way in hell that Stacie was going to have her first life taken because she was ogling Emily. No matter how obliviously hot she is. 

Stacie then paused carefully, gripping the laser gun.

"Em?" She called innocently. Stacie then backed out of her view point, glancing around the slight maze created by panels of wood on the second floor. 

She then felt an arm around her shoulder, whirling around and was met with Emily's warm brown eyes and her bright smile. Stacie let out a huff of relief but she didn't seem to even have time for that because in a nanosecond Emily had pushed her into the corner, pressing her lips against Stacie's. 

Stacie kissed back almost as quickly as Emily had pushed her into that wall; it was an automatic reflex at the point. Stacie, although having adjusted quickly, was shocked by Emily's spark of confidence and actual initiation of affection in a public place. A place where one of the Bellas could easily wander around the corner and find them.

Yet all Stacie could focus on was the fact that Emily's lips tasted of her spearmint chewing gum and Emily's hand was at the back of her neck, and her body was pressed flush against her, her hips rolling ever so slightly. Stacie groaned and then slipped her tongue in, parting Emily's lips eagerly. Stacie then began to tilt her head slightly before Emily pulled off quickly. 

"Oh no you don't-" Stacie began to reach out to pull Emily back in to kiss her by her laser tag vest before the beam of light hit her. 

Emily grinned at her, her smile far too innocent with her eyes having this glint of evil.

"Told you I was competitive." She smiled playfully, turning around. 

"You... you did not..." Stacie was rather impressed but mostly horny and confused. 

"You've influenced me!" Emily sang, winking playfully and running off towards the commotion downstairs. 

____________________

Emily was definitely _not_ giggling during the last 'free for all' round when Stacie had _her_  pinned up against a wall, kissing her ferociously instead. 

Emily was _definitely_  not giggling when she noticed the new formed marks on her neck, letting her hair loose from her pony tail but not realising the hickey on her shoulder was still visible. 

Stacie was doing a shit job at hiding her smirk as Emily told the Bellas she had fallen and bruised her shoulder when trying to slide down the ramp. Causing Chloe to fuss over her and hold a cold water bottle to her shoulder, asking if she was sure she didn't want ice. 

Stacie grinned at Emily's half-glare half-pout before she took a suggestive lick of a lollipop before placing it firmly in her mouth and smirking when Emily pursed her lips. 

"You might be good at laser tag, Em, but I always win." 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and my 1 am brain's.


End file.
